


Carmesí.

by RossThony



Category: Batman (Comics), Dark Nights: The Batman Who Laughs - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Fue un pedido, Gore, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intento de gore, Love/Hate, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No tengo mucho conocimiento de esto, Un poco OOC., o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossThony/pseuds/RossThony
Summary: Batman jugando un poco con el cuerpo de Joker, pero no de la manera en que al payaso le hubiese gustado alguna vez, pero Batman ahora estaba desquiciado, y uno debe tener cuidado con lo que desea.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, The Batman Who Laughs | Earth-22 Bruce Wayne/Joker
Kudos: 15





	Carmesí.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdóname diosito.

Era bien sabido que una mancha de sangre podría arruinar hasta al más blanco y puro color. Batman sabía eso bien, de hecho, el que las sábanas se manchasen de ese líquido carmesí, para luego no volver a ser lo que eran...

Enloquecía cada parte de él.

Era tan gracioso que tanto trabajo podría arruinarse por solo una gota, una gota de algo tan sencillo como lo era la sangre.

Hermoso, era hermoso. Desde que inhaló ese gas, podía darse cuenta de que aquellas tan sencillas cosas que siempre intentó odiar y repudiar eran hermosas.

Era como una linda metáfora que siempre buscó hacer realidad, _el como el carmesí derrotaba al blanco como si se tratase de una invasión_. Al final concretó su deseo. La piel del Joker eran las sábanas puramente blancas, y el liquido carmesí que se derramaba de sus multiples heridas era la sangre que decoraría el maravilloso desastre.

Oh, como amaba esos gritos suplicando por piedad, no reconocía a Joker en lo absoluto cuando este comenzó a llorar como si de un niño pequeño y perdido se tratase, le suplicaba con palabras de suplica y sobre todo amor que lo dejase ir, que era suficiente, que no se suponía que Batman haría eso, que el que se supone que sería el responsable de dejar un charco de sangre entre ellos era él. 

Tantas hermosas y valientes excusas de un amante desesperado, él simplemente no lo entendía, la preciosidad del carmesí, no estaba lo suficientemente libre como para entender algo de tal magnitud, algo aprisiona al Joker y Batman no podía reinar el caos con alguien con una debilidad a su lado.

La piel abierta como si de un salvaje animal se tratase; mostraba con claridad sus destrozados músculos y órganos. El de cabellos verdes solo se ahogaba en el líquido carmesí desbordado por sus enrojecidos y maltratados labios, de los cuales se encontraba escupiendo y tosiendo seguido, hasta que su garganta se desgarrase por el esfuerzo, la asfixia y el llanto. 

Una vez que se aburrió de decorar su piel; Batman no tuvo problema en revisar el interior de su cuerpo. Aún obviamente poseía a su payaso sufriendo muy vividamente en sus brazos, este lastimosamente ya no podía suplicar más con sus tiernas palabras de amor puro, el único espectador de aquel sufrimiento se había sentido un poco mal por no escuchar más su voz, pero lo superó rápido.

Era divertido jugar al médico forense con su villano, pero en realidad no podía comprender cómo este soportaba seguir con vida, ni siquiera entendía como le quedaban fuerzas para llorar y tratar de silenciosamente pedir piedad como tanto lo había hecho desde que esa tortura comenzó... ¿hace cuanto fue de todos modos? Se ha sentido una eternidad a su lado, posiblemente fue más de un día en el que se dedicó a destrozarlo. 

Una vez que su torso fue violentamente abierto, los dedos del héroe exploraban la carne mezclada con extraños pedazos de órganos, tierra, y obviamente sangre, todo eso se encontraba revuelto como una ensalada de diferentes cosas. Era algo enfermizo, hasta para el encapuchado sonriente, esperaba que bastara con solo tapar ese desastre, no se veía para nada bien, pero era entretenido en cierta parte. 

Decidió que quería seguir jugando con Joker, así que puso las cosas en su lugar, por obviedad no tocó ningún órgano importante como su corazón o pulmones, por dios, _no quería matarlo. _

Por la misma necesidad de seguir jugando otro día, acomodó todo donde se supone que debía estar,esperando que su pequeño payaso siguiese despierto para luego descansar como tenía que hacer después de un largo esfuerzo, fue merecido por ser un buen y lindo chico durante su revisión. — Joker, las cosas están en su lugar, ¿Me oyes? Se terminó. — Reprimió el intento de sonrisa gentil, no le salía, en cambio siguió con la alegremente demente mueca habitual, considerando que era más linda para la ocasión. 

Pero...al pasar los minutos, no recibió ninguna respuesta de su lindo paciente.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije en los tags, fue un pedido, no tuve mucho conocimiento de como esto funciona, como pueden inferir, jamás he jugando con los órganos de alguien, así que tuve que usar mi imaginación.


End file.
